


And the World Continues to Turn

by americanhoney913



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fill [23]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas loses somebody dear to him. Maya is there to comfort him and, eventually, to reassure him that she'll be there with him in Texas when they graduate. However, maybe Maya isn't as suited for farm life as she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Isn't Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd like it if you stayed."

She sat there, frozen.

“Maya,” a soft, masculine voice sounds from somewhere above her. She looks up through her blurry vision to see Lucas Friar standing above her. His black suit looks crisp and clear, nothing like her own ratty black dress she’d pulled out of the back of her closet. She felt like she was doing him an injustice. “Are you okay?”

“Lucas, I–”

“Me too.” His eyes are red from crying and there are tear tracks down her cheeks but she hasn’t cried in hours. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” She gives him a watery smile, leaning into his body, his arm wrapping around her shoulder. 

This is the first time they’ve been back to Texas since Lucas rode Tombstone the Bull. Riley and Farkle are on the bench behind them, Riley sobbing into Farkle’s shirt. Cory and Topanga are talking with Lucas’ mother, the woman crying into a handkerchief Cory had given her. Katy and Shawn, not knowing the Friar family that well but wanting to support Maya and her boyfriend through this tough time. “Lucas, what will you do now?”

“He left me the farm, Maya,” the blonde boy says, his eyes sad. “I can’t just leave it.”

“So,” she starts, her breath shaky, “you’re not coming back to New York?”

“Mom says I can go back to finish the year, but I’m coming back after. We’re graduating this year. I’ll do online college courses and still take care of everything. Zay says he’ll be coming back with me.”

“But what about Riley or Farkle?” Her voice wavers. Her hands shake as she intertwines their fingers. “What about me?”

He sighs and presses a kiss to her lips. “Maya, I know you’ve always said you’d never go to college. Never make a name for yourself.” His breath is shaky. “But I’ve always believed you can do anything you put your mind to.” 

“Lucas, what do you want me to do?” she asks, fists clutching at the fresh white shirt.

“I’d like it if you stay.” His eyes are cloudy with tears. “I’d like it if you stay and help me take care of Pappy Joe’s farm.” He pulls something out of his pocket. “He actually left you something. A key.” He presses a wrought iron key into her hand. “Said he’d always wished he could have lived to be your Pappy Joe.”

“I’ll stay,” she whispers as she reaches up for his mouth. “After we graduate, I’ll stay.”


	2. Why Did I Agree to This?

“I can’t believe I agree to this,” Maya mumbles as she stands in front of the wooden door of Pappy Joe’s old house. With a lump in her throat, she turns to Lucas, who also looks sad. 

“You didn’t have to.” His hand wraps around hers, the one with the key in it, and sighs. “You could have stayed in the city, Maya.” But his eyes show a different story. He’s just as scared as she is, about going inside to where their whole relationship started. 

“We can do this,” he says, voice raspy. “Together.” Instead of saying anything else, he picks her up bridal style and carries her over the the threshold. “Welcome home, Maya.”

There are tears in her eyes as she snuggles closer. She presses her hand to his chest, the other wrapped around his neck. “Welcome home, Lucas.” 

* * *

“Are you sure about this, Huckleberry?” Maya asks, her voice shaky. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lucas smiles, setting his hands on her hips. She rolls her eyes and flicks his black hat, the one he’d been wearing when they almost kissed the first time under the stars. He grabs her hand and settles them down on her lap. “You can do this, Maya.”

In the background, Zay chuckles. Maya glares, prompting him to cough and leave the barn as fast as possible. “Ignore him. He’s just upset he doesn’t get to hang out with me as much anymore because I’m to busy with my beautiful girlfriend.” She scoffs again.

“Look, I’m a city girl, through and through, you can’t change that.” She shifts, her cowboy boots knocking against his. 

“No, I can’t,” Lucas shakes his head. “But you can.” He kneels down and cups his hands. “Now, are you gonna ride your fears, or are they gonna ride you?” He asks the question that Pappy Joe had always asked him when he was little and Maya remembers him saying that before he rode Tombstone. 

“Well…” And Maya’s got this smirk on her face that Lucas has come to know as her ‘I’m thinking something totally inappropriate’ and, even though he loves her, he still blushes when she brings stuff like that up. 

“Maya, are you gonna get on or not?”

She puts one foot in the cup of his hands and the other in the stirrup. She screams as Lucas lifts her up, helping her throw her other leg over the side. “There ya go.” She giggles, blonde hair swaying in the breeze like a golden halo. He hoists himself up behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her and moving them forward.

“What’s his name again?” she asks, head resting against his chest as the gentle gait carries them out of the barn.

“Used to be a racehorse til Pappy bought him. But he name is Just Joe.”


End file.
